


Family Tradition

by Nevermore13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Family Feels, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13
Summary: Danny invites her Girlfriends to her family cabins for Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

> What does one do when they keep a secret from their Family full of werewolves

"Soooooo why are we spending Christmas in the snowy mountains again?" Carmilla asked while loading the rented car parked along the icy snow covered sidewalk.

"Because it's my family's tradition and i wanted to share it with my girlfriends." Danny answered for the fifth time since this morning and for the one-hundredth time this week.

Laura just sat in the car since she packed two medium sized suitcases and her extra protected laptop up with her in the back seat.

"Why couldn't your family's tradition be in oh I don't know...a cozy five star hotel?!" Carmilla grumbles after fitting her last suitcase in the huge hatch of their rented explorer, snow tires and four wheel drive included.

Danny rolls her eyes as she stacked the snowboards and snow tubes on top of the car.

"Carm, please stop with the grumpy cat act and tell Danny that you were actually looking forward to this trip."

Carmilla shot Laura a glare. "Laura..."

Danny tied the last bungee cord and leaned against the car, smirking. "Is that so?"

Carmilla rolls her eyes. "So what."

Laura gets out of the car laughing and hugs Carm from behind. "Our little kitten was nervous and excited to meet your family and your pack, she even packed a few old timey recipe books to impress your mom."

 

"So not true!" Carmilla blurts out embarrassed.

 

"I took the liberty of looking up the books j.p. helped you find and they're recipe books Carm." Laura smiles and kisses Carm's red cheek.

Carmilla sighs in defeat. "Ok fine, I'm nervous and excited, plus i want impress your family ok, there happy!"

 

Danny smiles and wraps her arms around Carmilla and Laura. "Yea, wanna know why?"

"I suppose." Carmilla says wrapping her arms around the tall redhead's neck.

 

"Because I get the feeling that my family will love you both as much as i do. Besides my parents only want my happiness and if dating a sexy smart Human and a hot leather wearing Vampire makes me happy, then I'm the happiest wolf on this earth."

 

Laura wiggles her way around carm and between her two girlfriends. "But they know about Carm right?"

 

Danny kisses Laura's nose and half smiles.

 

"Wait.... I know that smile! I remember it from when you lied to our Lit Professor about not staring out the window at a squirrel who was distracting you!"

 

Carmilla's eyes went wide. "So let me attain the situation, You're taking your very much vampiric girlfriend along with your human girlfriend to your family cabins where your ENTIRE werewolf pack is staying for the entire Christmas break!?!"

 

Danny gives Carmilla her best puppy eyes, but this time they have no effect on the vampire. 

 

Carmilla drops her arms from around Danny's neck and steps back a bit, her expression less then short of pissed off. "I can't believe you! What exactly was your plan?!"

 

Danny puts her hands in her jean pockets and rocks on her heels.

 

Laura looks to Carm then toward Danny and frowns. "Danny please tell us that you have a solid plan as to explain our relationship?"

 

Danny looks at both her girlfriends and her eyes start to well-up. "I-I was going to tell them at thanksgiving but then Laura pleaded for me to come with you both to her grandmother's and I didn't want to disappoint you, I'm so sorry."

 

Laura wipes Danny's tears and hugs her tightly. "Don't cry baby, we'll figure something out."

 

Danny picks Laura up in her arms and holds her, whimpering in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

 

Carmilla tries to fight the urge to forgive the giant, but ever since she began seeing both girls, her cold demeanor slowly but surely melted away each day they shared their hearts with one another. She sighs and walks over, hugging the loves of her life and kisses Danny's tear stained face. " I'll forgive you if you promise to kiss me if there is mistletoe."

 

Danny smiles and nods. "I promise."

 

Carmilla smiles and kisses Danny. "Now stop whimpering you cute giant red puppy."

 

Laura giggles at her girlfriends banter and kisses both their cheeks. 

 

"Now I think we should get going before the roads get iced over." Danny sets Laura down and opens both the back and passenger side door. Which both Carm and Laura climbs into.

 

"I took the liberty of packing a small cooler for your 'soy' Carm. I also packed two thermoses of cocoa and coffee and a some cookies and sandwiches." 

 

Carmilla turns on the GPS and plugged a chip in with Danny's directions. The device says it will take approximately twenty-four to twenty-six hours if the roads are blocked off to get to the Lawrence Family Cabin.

 

Just before driving off, a sudden knock frightened the trio. It's Perry and Laf.

 

Carmilla rolls her window down and Perry pushes a bunch of containers and gifts through. "I was planning on waiting but since you're going to the Lawrence Cabins and I'm not gonna see any of you afterward, I figured before would be better. I made cookies and homemade candies, oh I made sweaters as well and there's gifts too from Laf, Kirsch, Mattie, Will and myself. You can wait or open them when ever you wish, I hope they're to your liking."

 

Laf sticks their hand through the window and drops a small green duffel bag. "I think you'll be needing some tools and weapons out there."

 

The three girls look at their friend with confused expressions.

 

Laf rolls their eyes. "Just in case something happens, we don't want another creepy Dutch lady trying to turn anyone into cookies"

 

Danny looks confused and both Laura and Carm shiver at the thought. 

 

Laura opens a container of fresh cookies and nibbles one before answering. "Thanks Laf, and we won't stop anywhere that resembles a evil lair." 

 

Danny sighs. "Do I wanna know?"

 

Carmilla smirks. "Nah red, I took the witch out."

 

Danny groans. "And how did you... wait I rather not know."

 

Everyone but Danny busted out laughing. 

 

After a few moments of laughter, the trio waves good-bye to their friends and Danny drives around the labyrinth that is also known as the Silas parking lot and starts driving toward the end of town.

 

"Well Laura and Carm, ready to spend Christmas with me?"

 

Both girls answers in union. "We're ready."

 

Danny smiles and starts the route.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is popular i'll write more for it :3


End file.
